Queen of the Screwups
by HikaViBritannia
Summary: "You're a screwup, Amu!" my Dad always tells me. I know, I am. One night, I go to far. So.. I get kicked out. As of now, I'm staying at the Tsukiyomi residence. I'm apparently labeled as, 'Miss Popularity'. I'm going to try and change; to make my father proud.. like that's going to work. Amuto / AmuxIkuto OOC { AU } Discontinued. PM me if you'd like to finish.


_"You're a screwup, Amu!" my Dad always tells me. I know, I am. One night, I go to far. So.. I get kicked out. As of now, I'm staying at the Tsukiyomi residence. I'm apparently labeled as, 'Miss Popularity'. I'm going to try and change; to make my father proud.. like that's going to work. | Amuto / AmuxIkuto | OOC { AU } The summary sucks, I know. _

* * *

"I've had enough of you, kid! You're always running around, getting in trouble, getting detention, and sometimes even the police get involved!" my Dad shouts, obviously pissed off.

Yeah, it's always like this. Right now, I'm drunk and half naked while this boy—who I forgot the name of—looks for his top and shoes.

"Do you know how many times you've screwed up? Hell, I don't even know! More than one–hundred, though!" he continues.

Screwing up runs through my blood. I can't help it. Oh, whatever. This always happens; I get yelled at, grounded, and more yelling.

"God, Amu, you think being popular will be enough to—"

Everything's fading out. What is he saying? Enough to, what? Don't pass out, don't pass out, please don't pass out!

Shit. My eyelids feel heavy and oh so slowly, everything goes black.

* * *

"She's on thin ice, Midori!" I can hear my father yell from inside the kitchen—downstairs. Boy, did I really piss him off this time.

I hop out of bed and slip on a shirt. How the hell did I even get in bed, anyways? Whatever. Doesn't matter. I quietly step down the stairs–it doesn't hurt to eavesdrop, right? I hop off the last step and lean against the kitchen door.

"Tsumugu, that doesn't mean you have to kick her out!" my mother replies.

Kick her out. What? Me? I'm getting kicked out? No way.

"Yes! She needs to learn a lesson; we can't just let her screw up all the time," I can just imagine what he looks like. Face red with anger, eyes twitching, hands clenched. "She's going to live with the Tsukiyomi's. You know, the ones that live in that rundown place. She'll see that life isn't all fun and games, you have to do some work, too."

The Tsukiyomi's? Oh.. I remember them. They had one son, which I think was named Iku–no, Ikuro? Oh, it was Ikuto! Ha, I was right. And it was just his mother that lived with them. They always visited us on holidays. Ikuto is probably around nineteen or twenty, while I'm 15.

"Fine. I can't argue with you on this one.." my mother sighs–or was that a groan? "She'll leave tomorrow."

I suppose I'll intervene now. "So, I'm staying with the Tsukiyomi's, huh?" I ask casually, as if I wasn't just listening to their whole conversation.

Mom sighs and looks at Dad, "Yes, we've actually already arranged this last week with the Tsukiyomi's. You'll be staying with them, well, just Ikuto. Souko is on a business trip for about seven more months." She looks at me apologetically, "so.. you can go pack your bag now. Make sure you pack enough for– a year."

A year? That means.. no living in a huge mansion, no hanging out with friends, and worst of all, no parties! How am I going to live like this?

"Okay," my mother pointed at a large duffle bag sitting next to the kitchen table, "go put all your stuff–or all that you can fit–in there, and we'll leave earlier if you're done by this afternoon!"

What the hell? It's like she wants me out of here. Well.. if I do stay, I won't have to listen to my Dad yelling at me all the time, but that means no parties. Ah.. I'm fucked.

I grab the duffle bag and trudge up the stairs. After basically throwing my whole wardrobe into it, I'm done. "Mom, I'm done!"

I hear some footsteps from outside of my door, then Mom walks in with a bunch of papers in her hand, "Amu, honey, here's your papers for the school you'll be going to, okay? Oh, and here's your plane ticket!" and she just walks out of the room like it's nothing.

I pick up the plane ticket and scan over it. The plane leaves in an hour? Shit. I better hurry.

I shove the plane ticket in my pocket, grab my iPod and headphones, and run out of my room. "I'm leaving, bye!" I yell as I run down the stairs. It probably seems like I'm happy to leave..

When I get to the airport, my plane is–fortunately–still there. "'Excuse me!" I say, as I push through random people.

Yes! I made it. Good, there's still an empty seat left. Looks like I don't have to sit by some creepy old guy, like last time. I shudder at the thought; I'd rather not think about that time.

"Ma'am, excuse me, we've reached our flight destination," I hear a low voice–obviously male's–say, followed by a, "jeez, I've been shaking you for five minutes.."

I stretch and slide off my hood, "Oh, I must have slept for a long time. Sorry for this." I can just feel my cheeks heat up. I'm blushing. No doubt about it.

"Amu?"

My head jolts up, and the next thing I know, I'm staring into very familiar azure eyes.

"..Ikuto?"

* * *

Hika: I feel as if this chapter was rushed.. Hmm. Sorry it's so short. Constructive criticism, please.

Oh well, get ready for some new chapters for Infinity and Weightless! ^^


End file.
